


Swings

by chlorineandcoffeestains (AdrenalineRevolver)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenalineRevolver/pseuds/chlorineandcoffeestains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless fluff in honor of the week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swings

On the list on things Jehan shouldn’t do, walking at dusk with a criminal in a sketchy neighborhood was probably at the top. Yet he was trying to keep up with Montparnasse’s long strides with an arm hooked throw the dandy’s. But they had to stop by Eponine’s and it was a nice night and they hadn’t seen each other in a few days and frankly Jehan was enjoying his date. 

It was a playground that started it. A fenced in, colorful, slide with a swingset and monkeybars that caught Jehan’s attention. He paused, stopping the lanky man as well. Mont’s stomach flipped at the grin on the poet’s face. It was smiles like that one that made him remember why he was dating the poet in the first place. 

“Come on,” Jehan pulled him towards the playground. “I haven't been on a swing in ages!” 

The dandy laughed but pulled short when Jehan stopped before the only working swing and looked at him impatiently. “What's wrong?”

“Well,” Jehan bounced up and down, beaming. 

“I’ve never actually been on a swing,” Mont rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. 

Jehan blushed in embarrassment. Montparnasse didn’t talk much about his childhood. Any questions he asked had been carefully deflected. “Oh I didn’t mean-” Mont cut him off with a kiss. 

“Don’t stress about it darlin. We just didn’t have a playground where I grew up.” He carefully sat down on the swing and kept one hand around the chain. “We used to play football on a slab of concrete. It was more competitive than you would think.”

Jehan laughed and moved to stand between the dandy’s legs as he lazily swung back and forth on the swing. He didn’t trust it to carry both their weight but he could lean down and kiss Montparnasse in the deserted playground at sunset.


End file.
